


Рубашка

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Banner, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018





	Рубашка

От сваленных в кучу футболок Баки невыносимо разит неприятным запахом застарелого пота и фантомным — тестостерона. Форма, сброшенная им в угол, покрыта пятнами, подозрительно напоминающими кровь. И тоже пованивает. Четыре ножа одиноко лежат на полочке в ванной у самого зеркала. Так что стоит посмотреть на свое отражение, и один из них отражается аккурат поперек горла Роберты. Очень точно, думает она, в точку. Именно так ей и кажется. Что чертов Зимний-Красавец-Барнс со своей неприспособленностью к быту ей уже поперек горла.

И плевать ей на его приступы тревожности, паники, ночные кошмары. На то, как он вжимает ее в себя до хруста не только по ночам, но и посреди улицы иногда. Как притискивает к себе, к сильному, твердому, такому красивому телу, обнимает, как будто она главное, единственное, что у него есть. 

Чего бы ему самому не собрать разбросанные им же вещи и не отправить в чертову прачечную?! И не ждать по утрам, пока она на скорую руку сварганит недожаренную яичницу, которая больше напоминает сырой омлет, чем действительно что-то съедобное. И не заигрывать по старой памяти с красотками, которые на каждом званом ужине с участием Мстителей вьются вокруг него. И не улыбаться им. И не смеяться их плоским, дурацким шуткам! И не ходить за ней по пятам, принося то тарталетки с икрой, то бокал шампанского. И не выслушивать ее полное пьяного драматизма нытье.

Ой…

В порыве злости, приправленной безжалостным стыдом, Роберта подхватывает на руки кипу вещей и решительно направляется в гардеробную, чтобы отправить наконец в чистку пропахшую чужими духами и запахами одежду Баки. На секунду она замирает перед корзиной и утыкается носом в смятую рубашку. От которой все так же разит неприятным парфюмом, алкоголем и тем самым запахом Баки, от которого у нее сладко сжимается внутри. И хочется, чтобы он немедленно оказался позади и шептал, что ему нравится. 

Нравятся и ее чудовищная стряпня, и тяжелый характер, и приступы жалости к себе. А еще больше ему нравится губами пересчитывать родинки на ее теле, прикусывать ее ушко и оставлять фиолетовые засосы на ее коже. Которые она разглядывает потом с тайным удовольствием.

Ей хочется, чтобы этот проблемный, красивый мужчина был только ее и ничей больше. Роберта еще раз прижимает к лицу его рубашку и довольно улыбается.

Он и так весь ее от макушки до пяток.


End file.
